


You're Beautiful

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [24]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: And yet, Gen, I should have known better, the amount of times i accidentally typed what they were saying was astronomical, the brOTP, wrote this while listening to friends play league of legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: preludeinz on tumblr asked "35, Penny and John, because I love my brotp"





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 35\. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

“I just wanted to let you know I think you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, Pen.”

“No, I mean it. I _really_ mean it.”

“I know you do.”

“ _Really_ beautiful.”

John sighs. It’s been a half hour of this. He’s losing his mind.

Later, Penny will claim she was perfectly fine, but at the moment, she’s draped herself over John’s lap and has told him he’s beautiful no less than twenty-four times.

Needless to say, she’s _really drunk_.

It’s not his fault. He’d abstained from drinking for a _reason_. He’d known that this rotgut would be potent, he’d _told_ her that multiple times. She’d scoffed and informed him that she could handle herself, _thank you very much_.

Fast forward to now. John’s glad she’d had the sense to ask Parker to clear her schedule for the next day. The hangover she’s going to get for this is going to be killer. John will feel no pity.

(Or, he’ll try to feel no pity, and then she’ll give him _those eyes_ , and goddamn if he’s not still susceptible to _those eyes_.)

“John, but really, darling, your cheekbones are perfect.”

She’s slurring now. Thank God he’d cut her off. Now if only she’d drink the water. “So you’ve said.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No, absolutely not.” Not that she’d be able to tell the difference. If she could tell up from down right now, John would eat his shoe.

“You’re mocking me!” a hand finds its way up to his face, and after nearly poking his eye out, she finally touches her finger to his nose. “It’s in poor taste to mock a lady.”

“It’s in poor taste to get shitfaced, as well,” John says dryly.

“I am not shitfaced,” Penny says, poking his nose again. “I resent the implication.”

“I wasn’t implying it,” John says, wondering how he’d ended up here. He’d been doing fine in college before he met her, he really could have gotten away with not making friends, despite what his dad had said. “Penny, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re an absolute lightweight.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk,” she mutters, stretching. Then she blinks in a way that tells John she’s dizzy.

_Okay_ , he thinks. _Time to lock this down_.

“All right, my lady,” he says, pushing her hand away from his nose and threading his fingers through hers. “We’re going to go to bed, but first you’re drinking some water.”

“Can’t make me,” now she’s mumbling, her eyes closed. That is not helpful.

“I can make you,” John says. “I’ve been saving my blackmail material. Do you want to hear the list?”

She opens one eye and narrows it. “You don’t have blackmail material on me. No one does.”

“Care to test that theory?”

She opens her other eye and glares at him, weak though it is. “I will destroy you, John Tracy.”

“Not in this shape, you won’t.”

“Tomorrow, then.”

“Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts at my [tumblr](http://drdone.tumblr.com) if ya wanna hit me up!


End file.
